


Pueblo de pesadillas

by howtomakelovestay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Jughead Jones, Infidelity, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, POV Betty Cooper, POV Jughead Jones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtomakelovestay/pseuds/howtomakelovestay
Summary: Jughead y Betty consideraban su vida juntos casi perfecta —al menos teniendo en cuenta que viven en Riverdale, un pueblo en donde padres de familia pueden ser asesinos y cintas de video perturbadoras son entregadas a sus ciudadanos cada un par de meses. Todo cambia cuando una cinta le revela a Jughead que su novia de tres años lo engañó con su mejor amigo, Archie.Su vida de ensueño se les ha vuelto una pesadilla, y mientras el plan de Betty es recuperar su relación, el de Jughead es graduarse y abandonar Riverdale y a todos, para siempre, sin mirar atrás.Pero para ello faltan tres meses...Cualquier cosa puede pasar en tres meses en ese pueblo maldito —especialmente cuando hay un misterio sin resolver.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 4





	1. El inicio del fin

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia vendría a ser una continuación al final de la cuarta temporada. Todos los sucesos de las demás temporadas ocurrieron como en la serie.

J U G H E A D

Cuando me desperté ese día, no sabía que sería el peor de mi vida.  
Era un tranquilo sábado, como muchos otros. La única diferencia era, quizás, que no podría disfrutar hasta tarde de la compañía de Elisabeth Cooper, la chica de mis sueños. Ambos intentábamos mantenernos todo el tiempo posible bajo las sábanas, especialmente en las mañanas de los fines de semana, para descansar abrazados y tener sesiones de besos. Esos días eran nuestro respiro de la escuela secundaria Riverdale, y de la vida académica con la que que las últimas semanas habíamos estado batallando -especialmente yo, que si quería graduarme en unos meses tendría que esforzarme el doble.  
Los rayos de sol se filtraron al amanecer, inundando la habitación de luz y calidez. Aproveché para abrazar a mi novia. Olfateé su cabello y deposité unos suaves besos en su cuello. Ella se rio, dándose vuelta para atacarme el rostro a besos.  
—Quisiera no tener que levantarme nunca —dijo, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Pasó su mano por mi estómago hasta abrazarme en la cintura— y quedarme así contigo para siempre.  
Debería ser ilegal tener que salir de la cama los sábados a la mañana.  
—Betts, ¿estás segura de que tienes que ir a la casa de Verónica? —le pregunté, queriéndola convencer de que se quedara— Podrías ir más tarde.  
Ella hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro antes de decir:  
—Sí. Ayer me pidió que fuese temprano... —se detuvo un segundo, pensando en si continuar o no—. Está pasando por unos problemas familiares.  
—¿Problemas familiares, Verónica Lodge? Qué sorpresa —solté irónico. La familia Lodge era complicada. El paso del tiempo no siempre hace más fácil la vida de las familias complicadas. Y lo dice alguien con una familia complicada. Diablos, ¿qué familia no lo era en Riverdale? Pero debía admitir que me daba algo de curiosidad. Curiosidad de detective, claro está. Su padre, Hiram Lodge, era básicamente un criminal, que había conocido el interior de una celda y había salido gracias a contactos y a su dinero. Todo esto sin ofender, claro. Hasta mi padre había estado en una celda. Y casi que yo también. Como fuese el caso, era mejor saber qué estaba tramando alguien como Hiram, peligroso y poderoso. Tanteé en búsqueda de información—: ¿Qué problemas familiares?  
Betty levantó la cabeza para mirarme, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes con una sonrisita preciosa. Su mano se encontraba sobre mi pecho, y se veía tan hermosa así recién levantada. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado de la noche anterior. Tenía los ojos cansados de las pocas horas de sueño, pero con el brillo en ellos que tanto amaba ver.  
—Vaya, Jughead Jones curioso —se burló, depositando un beso en mi clavícula, por sobre mi camiseta grisácea de dormir—. Verónica no me lo ha contado mucho, pero aun si lo hiciera, no sé si podría decírtelo.  
Me incorporé un poco en la cama, y abrí más los ojos, arqueando las cejas.  
—¿Betty Cooper guardando secretos?  
Reímos y ella me besó, empujándome en el colchón.  
—Si es información relevante como para resolver algún misterio, como... digamos el de las cintas de video, sabes que te diré —afirmó, y continuó besándome por un largo rato. En momentos así olvidaba todo, todo lo malo que alguna vez había vivido, y todas mis preocupaciones. Preocupaciones como que los ciudadanos del pueblo desde hacia meses que venían recibiendo cintas de video algo… perturbadoras, por decirlo de alguna manera. Preocupaciones como graduarme y todas las tareas que aún debía hacer—. Te amo, Jug.  
Esta mujer era todo lo que necesitaba.  
Era increíble cómo yo nunca había sido el tipo de chico que se veía haciendo cosas como formar una familia, despertar cada mañana junto a alguien, construir un futuro, pero cuando se trataba de ella, yo quería todo eso y más. Éramos jóvenes aún, pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que le pidiera que se casara conmigo.  
—Adoro despertar y que tú seas lo primero que vea —le dije, y ella pasó su pierna por sobre mi cadera, poniéndose arriba mío. Miró hacia abajo, observándome con una sonrisa y con sus ojitos dulces antes de inclinarse a besarme. Las cosas empezaron a tomar más temperatura. Me encontré a mí mismo con mi espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama, y sin camiseta. Ambos estábamos perdidos en los besos hasta que un sonido nos sacó del ensimismamiento. Yo estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero Betty se separó unos centímetros de mí y se estiró para alcanzar su celular en la mesita de luz—. Es Verónica, ¿cierto?  
Uno pensaría que después de tres años de relación dejaría de molestar cuando alguien o algo nos interrumpía, pero déjenme decirles que no era así.  
Betty asintió con la cabeza.  
—Va a preparar un desayuno de la amistad, con esas cosas que pide de una pastelería de New York —Se reía al levantarse de la cama—, y quiere saber en cuánto voy a estar. Ah y me dijo que no me demore mucho contigo.  
Le tomé la mano antes de que estuviera fuera de mi alcance y le di un beso. Ella se alejó y comenzó a rebuscar en su armario hasta hallar un jean azul y un suéter rosa. No pude evitar mirarla, con su pantaloncillo de pijama y su camiseta que bueno... Era mía. Suya ahora, en realidad. Era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto. Se giró a verme y me sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Se metió al baño y lo próximo que recuerdo fueron sus brazos a mi alrededor, un beso en mi frente y cómo me tapó con una frazada antes de irse.  
No sé cuánto tiempo después me desperté, pero aún era un horario decente como para ir a desayunar a Pop’s. Tenía pensado que podría utilizar esa mañana para tomar café y escribir en mi laptop desde uno de los cómodos asientos rojos del restaurante.  
Tomarme una mañana de descanso de las tareas de la escuela sonaba muy bien. Sonaba como lo que debía ser cada sábado, pero no siempre era posible.  
A medida que bajaba las escaleras, me di cuenta de que la casa de los Jones-Cooper se encontraba vacía. No podía esperar para recargar mi taza de café y para pasar a la pantalla blanca un par de ideas que tenía desde hace días. Mis dedos se sentían ansiosos, deseosos de tipear las teclas desgastadas de mi computadora. Agarré las llaves, pero cuando abrí la puerta encontré una cinta de video sobre la alfombra de la entrada. La levanté mirando a los costados y al frente, como si quien fuese que estuviera grabando las casas de Riverdale por horas, y recreando escenas violentas, siniestras, fuese a estar por ahí, a la vista.  
Sí, claro.  
Aun así, podía intentar, ¿no?  
Me metí de nuevo a la casa, cerrando la puerta.  
Consideré esperar a que volviera Betty y verla juntos. No creía que fuese a tardar mucho, pero…  
—Al diablo, esto no puede esperar.  
Mis planes para la mañana de sábado de escritura e incluso mi desayuno fueron olvidados y dejados de lado casi sin pestañear. Había pocas cosas por las que pospondría la comida más importante del día, y esas eran Betty Cooper y cualquier pista de algún misterio.  
Me acomodé en el sillón para disponerme a ver la cinta como si se tratara de una película. Sólo me faltaban las palomitas de maíz. Sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Betty a medida que encendía el reproductor y colocaba la cinta, pero sabía que ella lo entendería. Después volveríamos a verla juntos, analizando cada segundo.  
Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que varios ciudadanos del pueblo habían recibido la última cinta, y estaba seguro de que no era sólo yo quien aún tenía grabadas en la cabeza esas imágenes aterradoras. El solo recuerdo me daba escalofríos. Cuando puse play, todo lo que esperaba era que esta vez no fuese tan siniestra como la anterior. Parte de mí prefería que las cintas volvieran a ser sólo el exterior de las casas, en vez de la recreación de los momentos más espantosos de Riverdale, como el asesinato de Jason Blossom. Parte de mí sentía que luego de que las grabaciones hubiesen empezado a acercarse cada vez más a las puertas… habían empezado a meterse en mi mente, a acercarse a mí, a Betty y a mis amigos, al escenificar mi casi muerte… Y la historia que había inventado, sobre asesinar a Mr. Honey, el ahora ex director de la escuela secundaria Riverdale, quien, al menos por ahora, estaba vivo.  
¿Cómo sabía esas cosas quien sea que estuviera detrás de todo esto?  
Estuve a punto de enviarle un mensaje a Betty contándole de la cinta que había descubierto, pero preferí esperar a verla primero para así incluir algún detalle extra. Y menos mal que hice eso, porque si bien la escena en la pantalla no era tan siniestra como otras veces, no era mucho mejor para mí.  
Diría que era incluso peor.  
Se veían dos personas, paradas una al lado de la otra. Una tenía una máscara con cabello rubio, la que había sido usada para representar a Betty en otras grabaciones, y la otra, cabello rojo... Archie, mi mejor amigo. Luego, ambos se daban la vuelta, enfrentándose el uno al otro. La cámara se acercaba al mismo tiempo que las máscaras lo hacían hasta chocar los labios de una con la otra…  
Era una imagen horripilante.  
Mi mundo se cayó a pedazos, y deseé sentirme genuinamente sorprendido ante lo que acababa de ver. Ellos ya se habían besado varias veces: la primera fue en un momento en el que estábamos separados, la segunda había formado parte de un plan en el que yo había participado, pero… Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho cuando pensé en lo que podría significar. De pronto me sentía como si me fuese a desmayar. No haber desayunado no ayudaba a mi energía, pero ahora sin dudas el desayuno estaba no sólo pospuesto, sino que anulado.  
No sabía qué hacer. ¿Mandarle un mensaje a Betty?  
¿Diciendo qué?  
Llegó una cinta en la que muestra cómo tú y Archie se besaron… de nuevo. ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?  
Decidí no mandarle nada.  
Una parte de mí quería pensar que era mentira, que esa grabación no significaba que mi novia me hubiera engañado con mi mejor amigo, que ella no se habría besado con él… por tercera vez. Que quizás representaba el primer beso que se habían dado, pero eso había sido hace años… O el segundo, pero yo sabía de eso. Prácticamente todo el pueblo sabía eso: había sido unos de los últimos rumores picantes que había circulado por los pasillos de la escuela Riverdale High. Había pasado un tiempo ya. La foto de evidencia aún debía de estar en muchos celulares, el mío incluido.  
Por más que deseara estar equivocado, había algo que me decía que la cinta no representaba nada de eso. Algo me decía que algo había pasado entre ellos. Algo que yo no sabía. Algo que ella no me había contado. En cierto modo, daba sentido a algunas actitudes extrañas que Betty había tenido en semanas previas. Un día, luego de una pelea que habíamos tenido, cuando me fui a disculpar, la noté extraña, como distante. Con su mente en otra cosa. Me preocupé, pero le di espacio. La siguiente vez que la vi, hablé con ella y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que estaba preocupada por unas cosas de su familia, de la escuela, del futuro…  
No me había convencido del todo, pero me bastó en ese momento.  
Betty había pasado por tantas cosas en los últimos años.  
Habíamos pasado las últimas semanas haciendo tareas de la escuela, ayudándonos y apoyándonos el uno al otro. En la mesa del comedor pasaríamos horas frente a nuestras computadoras y frente a hojas y hojas de actividades. Estaríamos abrazados en el sillón leyendo libros. Le haría un té en las noches frescas, y ella se aseguraría de nos durmiéramos en la cama y no en la sala de estar. Sabía que ella quería una vida normal, lejos de todos los problemas. En Riverdale, eso significaba ver películas en el cine Bijou, ir a comer a Pop’s, ir al lago, pasear en la camioneta de mi padre, picnics en un parque cercano, recorrer el bosque, respirar aire puro. Sin duda opuesto a estar investigando asesinatos, cintas, y ocultando mi propia muerte fingida, como habíamos estado haciendo.  
Me sentí como un estúpido.  
No se me había ocurrido que ella podía estar así por algo como…  
Algo como besar a Archie a mis espaldas.  
Arranqué de mi cabeza mi gorro de lana en forma de corona y lo tiré lejos, sobre el sillón, al tiempo que me murmuraba a mí mismo:  
—Por supuesto, se besaron una vez ya sin decirme. ¿Por qué diablos no se habrían besado otra vez? Quien lo hace una vez, lo hace dos…  
Me detuve en el medio de la sala de estar.  
No lo quería creer.


	2. El gorro en el sillón

B E T T Y

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había cometido el peor error de mi vida.  
Lo que ocurre con los errores es que algunas veces lleva un tiempo reconocer cuando uno se equivocó. Otras veces, lo sabes en el momento. Cuando Archie Andrews me besó en su garaje y se lo devolví, supe que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Me sentía confundida, agobiada por todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Besarme con mi mejor amigo —no sólo era también el de mi novio, Jughead, sino que era el novio de mi mejor amiga, Verónica— era sin duda una de las cosas más bajas que había hecho alguna vez y estaba lejos de mejorar la situación.  
Mi primer error.  
Desde ese beso, todo comenzó a caer en picada a mayor velocidad.  
Definir cómo me sentía y qué quería había pasado a ser mi primera prioridad. Y mi segunda, mantenerme en calma y actuar como si no me pasara nada. Como si mi cabeza no fuese un desastre. Lloraba cuando estaba sola en casa, en mi habitación, pero éramos tantos viviendo bajo el mismo techo que pasé a contener las lágrimas para liberarlas por las noches, bajo la ducha. El agua no siempre era suficiente para tapar el sonido de mis sollozos, por lo que había veces en las que tendría que taparme la boca con las manos. Las lágrimas se camuflaban con las tibias gotas, bajando por mi cuerpo como si pudieran limpiarme, sacarme el peso de la culpa que me carcomía.  
Otra cosa que sucede es que un error puede llevar a una mentira y de pronto estás frente a una cadena que no sabes cómo detener. Te va arrastrando cada vez más profundo y yo me dejé arrastrar por mí misma a mi perdición. No le mencioné a Jughead lo que pasó. Ese fue mi segundo error. Quise aclarar mis sentimientos por mi cuenta y me dije que después le diría, pero cuando decidí que fuese lo que fuese que había tenido con Archie, se había acabado…  
No se lo conté.  
Una mentira llevó a otra.  
Había una cuestión: los secretos rara vez son llevados a la tumba.  
Menos si vives en Riverdale.  
Clifford Blossom se suicidó luego de que se revelara que él había sido quien asesinó a su propio hijo, Jason. Mi padre, Hal Cooper, murió tiempo después de que se descubriera que él era el Enmascado, el asesino serial de Riverdale. Mi madre, Alice, había dado en adopción un niño cuando era joven, y ese niño había crecido para convertirse en un agente del FBI, quien mantenía contacto con nosotros desde hace unos meses. Su nombre era Charles, y era hijo de nada menos que FP Jones, el padre de Jughead. Y mi hermana, Polly, había tenido gemelos con Jason, quien resultó ser un primo lejano.  
Los secretos no duraban en este pueblo.  
Podían tardar en salir a la luz, ocultos detrás de mentiras y de juegos, pero terminaban estampados por todos lados bajo el sol cuando menos te lo esperabas. Hasta podían terminar impresos en el diario local o circulando en el canal de noticias para el que mi mamá trabajaba. Incluso en el diario escolar, el Blue and Gold, del que nos ocupábamos Jughead y yo. Irónico cómo los secretos y las verdades convivían en una gran contradicción.  
No fui la excepción.  
Debí haberlo sabido mejor, haber sido más inteligente, haber pensado mejor las cosas. No seguir el patrón familiar. No seguir caminando por las calles de Riverdale como si fuera una buena persona, como si fuese perfecta, como si fuese mejor que todos los demás. Porque no lo era. Mi padre había considerado que hacía el bien al asesinar pecadores. Se veía a sí mismo como un héroe, eliminando la basura del pueblo. Y se había empeñado en demostrarme que él y yo no éramos tan distintos. Ambos nos habíamos dedicado a buscar lo que estaba mal a nuestro alrededor y no hacer vista ciega, pero mientras que él había recurrido a métodos ilícitos, yo había utilizado el diario escolar. Había dedicado años a exponer verdades, prejuicios y planes secretos, llevándolos a la vista de todos… Cuando, en realidad, yo no era mucho mejor que mi padre. Nos parecíamos. Ambos habíamos pasado de largo el mirarnos a nosotros mismos y reconocer que éramos como todo el mundo: mal y bien, a la vez.  
En distintas proporciones, claro.  
Ojalá hubiese pedido ayuda, hablado con alguien sobre lo que había pasado. Ojalá hubiese detenido la avalancha antes de que comenzara a caer. Como toda cadena, mi segundo error derivó en el tercero: haberme callado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Llegó el día en el que todo cambió. Parte de mí esperaba ese momento, porque sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que mi secreto viese la luz y para que todos mis errores se amontonasen frente a mí y derrumbasen todo a mi alrededor, aplastándome.  
Sólo que ese día llegó más rápido de lo que había pensado.  
Cuando llegué a casa, ni siquiera sospeché lo que estaba pasando.  
Volvía de la casa de mi mejor amiga, Verónica. Habíamos pasado la mañana conversando sobre nuestros proyectos a futuro, sentadas en la mesa de su comedor, frente a un desayuno especial que había preparado para mi visita. Ella se veía emocionada de verme y pasar tiempo juntas, aun cuando me había contado que su padre estaba enfermo, y que su familia se negaba a hablarlo, a reconocerlo. Familias actuando como si nada pasara era un clásico de Riverdale. Me entristeció saber la situación por la que estaba pasando, y me sentí incomoda y culpable cuando me contó que creía que eso le había estado causado conflictos con su novio, Archie. Puede que así fuese, pero sospechaba que esos problemas derivaban de lo que había pasado entre Archie y yo.  
Sabía que terminaríamos hablando nuestros novios. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales las últimas semanas había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Jughead, bajo la excusa de tener muchas tareas y de ayudarlo a graduarse, alejándome de Verónica y de Archie —lo cual era difícil porque él vivía en la casa de al lado. Aun así, encontré la forma de distanciarme en la mayor medida posible de todas las personas que estaban en mi vida. Apartar amistades era una de las consecuencias de cometer errores y guardarlos como secretos. El costo de mantenerlos ocultos era alto, y el reloj sonaba, advirtiendo que nada se mantenía escondido para siempre.  
Había hecho una parada en el supermercado, por lo que traía unas bolsas con los ingredientes para el almuerzo y para cocinar un pastel a la tarde. La casa estaba vacía, lo que ocurría pocas veces. Sabía que mi madre volvería para ayudarme a preparar la comida, pero me quise adelantar. Acomodé las compras y comencé a cortar unas verduras. Sonreía, recordando la noche anterior con Jughead, preguntándome dónde estaría él ahora y cuándo lo vería entrar por la puerta.  
Me quedé pensando en los planes que tenía para esa noche.   
Noche de películas con una cena de Pop’s y palomitas de maíz.  
Jughead estaría tan feliz.  
En el último tiempo, él había estado intentando tener más salidas normales. Cine. Parques. Aun cuando estábamos ocupados durante la semana, estresados, él buscaría la manera de darnos un tiempo de calidad, como los adolescentes que éramos.  
Levanté la vista de las verduras y miré por la ventana de la sala, a lo lejos. Era un día precioso para estar afuera. Y ahí lo vi. El casete negro sobre la mesa ratona no encajaba. Tuve un mal presentimiento que no hacía más que aumentar a cada minuto. Me acerqué despacio. Sabía que se trataba de una cinta de video. Desde hace meses, los ciudadanos de Riverdale habían estado recibiendo cintas en sus entradas.  
Me preguntaba qué contendría esta y cómo había llegado ahí.  
La primera cinta había sido una grabación de horas del frente de diversas casas del pueblo. La segunda era idéntica, con la diferencia de que era más cerca, retratando la puerta principal. Y luego comenzaron a aparecer las más aterradoras, como la recreación del asesinato de Jason Blossom. Cuando pensé que no podía empeorar, llegaron cintas con actuaciones de momentos que nos involucraba a mi grupo de amigos. Y a mí, como cuando fui culpada del supuesto asesinato de Jughead con una piedra. Una cinta representaba esa escena que jamás había ocurrido en realidad.  
La última había retratado una historia que Jughead había estado escribiendo, acerca del asesinato del ex director de la escuela Riverdale High. Era sólo parte de su imaginación, pero el verlo escenificado nos había puesto la piel de gallina y nos había sorprendido y asustado.  
Coloqué la cinta en el reproductor de video y ni bien me giré para sentarme en el sillón, con el control remoto en la mano, vi el gorro de lana de Jughead. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Qué hacía su gorro ahí? Él rara vez no lo tenía puesto. Era imposible que se lo hubiese olvidado.  
Puse play, con un nudo en la garganta.  
La recreación de mi beso con Archie me dejó inmóvil, sin aire.  
Me levanté y saqué la cinta. La dejé donde la había encontrado.  
Subí las escaleras con el gorro de Jughead entre mis manos, con lágrimas escapándose de mis ojos. Me tiré en mi cama y lloré sin preocuparme por el ruido que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no había nadie en la casa, pero, aunque lo hubiese habido, no me importaba. Todo estaba arruinado, y yo era la responsable. Me había equivocado tanto. Había tomado las decisiones erróneas y la factura había llegado a la calle Elm. Con mi nombre en ella. Mi rostro estaba empapado y tocaba la lana gris oscura de su gorro, el que yo le había tejido luego de que el anterior hubiese sido quemado.  
Pensé en dónde estaría, en cómo se estaría sintiendo y en las cosas que con mucha razón estaría pensando.   
La cinta era real. Yo había hecho eso.  
Había lastimado a la persona que más amaba.  
No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, asustándome. Tenía la vista nublada, pero reconocí la figura intrusa como Alice Cooper.  
—Betty —dijo ella al entrar, sin tocar—, ¿viste la cin…? —Se detuvo al verme, y se quedó congelada en el marco de la puerta con la cinta entre sus manos— Betty, ¿qué pasa, cariño?  
Sabía que mi madre no sólo había visto la cinta, sino que también debía entender lo que significaba. Era una mujer inteligente y también curiosa, llegando a rozar lo entrometida en ocasiones. Había entrado sin preguntar, lo cual solía molestarme. Esta vez no me importó. Tampoco me importó que ella me viera así, con el rostro mojado, los ojos vidriosos, abrazando un gorro de lana y con pañuelitos descartables usados a mi alrededor, como un muro entre la privacidad de mi cama y el mundo exterior.  
—Mamá —sollocé, apenas pudiendo hablar—, cometí el peor error de mi vida.  
Me largué a llorar más fuerte.  
Ella se sentó a mi lado, y sin decir nada me abrazó. Simplemente me dejó llorar sobre su hombro. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ella me había reconfortado. Por lo general, quien lo hacía era Jughead.  
Jughead.  
Mi mamá me acariciaba el pelo, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.  
—Todo va a estar bien, Betty —me decía, en voz baja, como si eso fuese lo que creyera—. Ya verás.  
Yo no estaba tan segura.  
Si el costo de mantener un secreto en la oscuridad era alto, las consecuencias al ser descubierto lo eran más. Aún no sabía qué tan mal se pondrían las cosas, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.  
Esto era sólo el comienzo.


	3. No el típico misterio

J U G H E A D

Mi cabeza iba a mil por hora, lo cual no era algo nuevo, pero… Tratar de encajar piezas del misterio de si mi novia se besó con mi mejor amigo en secreto o no, me daba jaqueca y no sabía ni qué pensar. ¿Iba a asumir lo peor directamente? ¿Dar el beneficio de la duda? Quizás el video era un error, una equivocación. Quizás no significaba lo que yo pensaba que podía significar.  
Necesitaba que ella me lo dijera.  
No sabía si mandarle un mensaje preguntándole… o si esperarla hasta que volviera a casa. Lo único que sabía era que no quería estar allí cuando ella regresara. Sentía que tenía que escapar, alejarme. Salir.  
Tomé las llaves y me fui apresurado.  
Como si supiera a dónde ir.  
Como si tuviera a dónde ir…  
Porque alguien como yo tenía tantos lugares posibles a donde ir.  
El tráiler en el que había vivido casi toda mi vida ya no estaba. Había sido quemado—bueno, yo lo había quemado, en lo que, en ese entonces, me había parecido una buena idea. Ahora desearía poder ir allí y esconderme en la oscuridad. Recordé que solía quedarme en la casa de Archie… pero eso de entrada había dejado de ser una opción. Tampoco me sentía como para ir a Pop’s, con este estado de ánimo, con los ojos vidriosos y con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.  
Ni siquiera tenía hambre, lo cual era mucho que decir. Yo siempre tenía hambre.   
Caminé y caminé, con mi mente nublada. Quería convencerme de que nada de lo que se me estaba ocurriendo era verdad. Me sentí perdido, recorriendo las calles de Riverdale. Estaba pasando por una carretera desierta, el pasto a mi alrededor, y probablemente habría salido de la ciudad a pie y terminado en quién sabe dónde si no hubiese sido porque el celular me vibró en el bolsillo.  
Me detuve a leer el mensaje que me acababa de llegar.   
Era de Verónica.  
¿Te llegó una cinta? ¿La has visto? Si es así, pásate por mi departamento.  
No se me habría ocurrido ir allí ni en un millón de años. Tenía sentido, sin embargo. Al instante se volvió claro que ella había recibido la misma cinta que yo había visto. No me daba buena espina darme la vuelta y dirigirme hacia el edificio en donde ella vivía, y menos el visitarla yo solo en estas condiciones.  
Quería estar solo, pero no tenía a dónde ir, así que qué más daba.  
Tras pasar la gran puerta, saludé al hombre que estaba tras el escritorio en la entrada. Pedí el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, en donde se encontraba el lujoso departamento de la familia Lodge.  
Toqué la puerta con cuidado.  
Verónica me abrió rápido, luciendo cansada y triste.  
Apenas podíamos mirarnos a los ojos.  
¿Yo también me veía así?  
—No puedo creerlo —soltó ella luego de haberse dejado caer en el sillón de su sala. Me senté también, observando todo el lugar. Era la primera vez que estaba aquí solo con ella. Reinaba el silencio. La cinta de video aún estaba pausada en la televisión—. No puedo creer que Archie… me haya engañado… con mi mejor amiga. No sé qué me duele más, su engaño o el de ella.  
Aún no quería creerlo, pero escucharla hablar me hizo comenzar a procesarlo como un hecho. Se me aguaron los ojos y mi garganta se cerró. Verónica se encontraba de perfil, mirando al frente, a la imagen estática en la pantalla. Una lagrima caía por su mejilla.  
Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que me animé a decir algo:  
—Como que todavía no caigo del todo.  
Ella me miró, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
—Jughead… —Su voz sonaba como un reto lleno de lástima—, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —Se detuvo un segundo, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia adelante y continuó—: Ni siquiera diría que estoy sorprendida. En mi primer día, Kevin me dijo que ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Cuando conocí a Archie, él me gustó. Fue inmediato. Lo vi en Pop’s y algo en él que me atrajo como un imán.  
—Sus músculos debió haber sido —dije, sin poder evitarlo.  
Le saqué una sonrisa fugaz.  
—Bueno, tal vez… —musitó riendo por un instante, y rodó los ojos—, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. No salí con él porque sabía que a Betty le gustaba él, y necesitaba más una amistad que un novio… Y ahora…  
Mientras la escuchaba, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que… ¿Y si las cosas no habían sido así? ¿Y si esa cinta era una especie de trampa? ¿Una mentira, una farsa? Nosotros mismos habíamos orquestado cosas así antes. Quizás quien estaba detrás de todo esto sólo quería lastimarnos, ponernos en contra los unos de los otros. Engañarnos. Miles de ideas pasaban por mi cabeza, buscando formas en que la situación tuviera cualquier otro sentido menos el que Verónica estaba dando por sentado con tanta seguridad.  
Debí tener una cara rara porque ella me trajo a la realidad sin dudar.  
—Piensas que debe haber otra explicación. Piensas que ella jamás te haría eso… Quieres creer que no, y te entiendo —Me sonrió antes de admitir en voz baja—: También quiero creer que Archie no se besó con Betty. Pero… A veces la respuesta más simple es la correcta. Las personas engañan a sus parejas todo el tiempo. Además… Bueno, tú eres el detective, el investigador, el Mr. Misterios, entonces ¿por qué alguien representaría algo que ambos ya sabíamos? Cuando Betty y Archie fingieron salir hace un mes, todo el mundo los vio besarse. ¿Por qué alguien representaría eso?  
—Eso pensé también… —No pensaba que ella se estuviera equivocando, pero aun así pregunté—: ¿Qué si es una mentira para alejarnos? Es la única forma en la que tendría sentido.   
Mi corazón dolía desde antes que ella respondiera lo que yo ya sabía.  
—Creo que los dos sabemos que hay más probabilidades de que sea verdad que sea mentira. Y no creo que esto sea un misterio siquiera. Los misterios son difíciles de resolver. Y esto no lo es. Este misterio se resuelve solo —Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, y cuando la miré, sus ojos se suavizaron—. Supongo que podemos esperar un poco antes de sacar conclusiones. De todos modos, tenemos que hablar con ellos. Voy a ir a su casa ahora mismo.  
Verónica Lodge parecía saber qué hacer y qué pensar. Estaba decidida a ir a encarar a Archie Andrews y preguntarle si había besado a su mejor amiga últimamente.   
Verónica Lodge era capaz de descifrar el misterio.   
Y yo no.  
Me sentía como un desastre andante. Desorientado, asustado, vacío. Todo lo que quería hacer era estar solo. Me debatía entre la necesidad y el miedo de saber.  
Fue difícil confesarle lo siguiente:  
—No puedo ir a casa ahora.  
Si es que podía llamarla así ahora.  
—Oh, Jughead... —dijo ella, como dándose cuenta de que mi casa y la de Betty era la misma, aun cuando llevábamos compartiendo habitación desde hace un año. Verónica tenía suerte de tener su propio espacio, su privacidad. Por mi parte, nunca había tenido ese privilegio excepto por los dos años que había vivido solo en mi lugar de trabajo, y tampoco era que lo llamaría privilegio. No era hasta ahora que me daba cuenta que vivir con Betty quizás no había sido una buena idea, porque ahora no tenía a dónde ir. No era hasta ahora que caía en que había accedido en vivir juntos con demasiado gusto y sin considerar lo que podría pasar. Había disfrutado tanto su compañía que me sorprendía el que yo, Jughead Jones, no hubiera visto venir ni hubiera barajado la posibilidad de que podría volver a quedarme sin hogar—. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, hasta que decidas ir a tu casa.  
¿Quedarme en la casa de Hiram Lodge? Eso me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
Aunque sabía que lo que Verónica me estaba ofreciendo era un plan a corto plazo, yo presentía que no volvería a casa pronto. No había manera de que yo me quedara con la familia Lodge. Ni aunque me pagaran, por lo que me puse a pensar en todos los lugares que conocía de este pueblo. Los más recónditos, oscuros, alejados, en donde podría quedarme, a los que podría ir y estar solo. Tenía en mente un lugar que tenía un único defecto. El búnker que se hallaba en el medio del bosque era, para mi irónica desgracia, el lugar más predecible en el que estaría. Y yo no quería ser encontrado.   
Se me ocurrió la mejor idea que podría haber tenido.  
—Podría quedarme en tu taberna, al menos hasta que me decida a volver —solté sin darle vueltas, en parte emocionado. Emocionado por haber hallado el lugar más solitario para estar en un momento como este, pero eso duró poco. Sentí como si me estuviese aprovechando. Ella me había dado la mano y le estaba por agarrar el codo—. Si es que no es problema —agregué rápido—. Estaría allí mientras esté cerrada.  
No me atreví a mirarla.  
Estaba avergonzado de estar pidiéndole esto a ella.  
—Es muy buena idea, Jughead. Mi la Bonne Nuit es tuya —respondió, sonando sincera, como si no le molestara en lo absoluto dejarme estar en su propiedad—. Buscaré las llaves —Se dirigió a su habitación para volver minutos después con las llaves en sus manos. Yo aún continuaba sentado en el sillón cuando ella me las entregó mirándome desde arriba y dijo—: Iré a terminar con Archie Andrews.  
Ella estaba segura de que así sería.  
Yo seguía en negación, lo cual me hacía sentir peor. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser como ella y aceptar la realidad?  
Verónica de alguna forma debía entender todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza porque antes de que separáramos nuestros caminos en la puerta de su edificio, me observó para decirme:  
—Te diré cómo me va.  
Ella se estaba dando la vuelta cuando la llamé.  
—Verónica, gracias.  
Me sonrió con sus ojos tristes y se fue.  
Miré la hora en mi celular mientras me dirigía a Pop’s. Aún no tenía ningún mensaje de Betty. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ella descubriera la cinta. Aunque mi estado de ánimo no había mejorado, la campanita de Pop’s sonó cuando entré y el olor a hamburguesas y papas fritas me envolvió, devolviéndome el apetito.  
Pop Tate, el encargado y cocinero, se alegró al verme. Ojalá yo hubiese podido sonreírle, o hacerle una mueca. Lo que sea en vez de la cara que llevaba ese día.  
—¿Lo de siempre, Jug? —me preguntó.  
—Sí. Gracias.  
Traté de sonreírle y me senté a esperar a que la comida estuviese lista.  
Pop’s era mi lugar favorito y yo era un cliente… digamos, habitual.  
Sin embargo, esta vez no estaba sólo por la comida.  
Este establecimiento le pertenecía a la familia Lodge, como casi todo en Riverdale. Y la Bonne Nuit, que era la taberna y club nocturno en donde me iba a quedar, se ubicaba en el sótano. Si bien le pertenecía a Verónica y a su madre, Hermione Lodge, era la joven quien se ocupaba de su funcionamiento. No cabía duda de que los negocios corrían en la sangre de esa familia.  
Cuando mi pedido estuvo, le dije a Pop Tate que estaría abajo, que estaría ayudando a Verónica con unas cosas por un dinero extra. Y que si podía guardarlo en secreto. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender, pero relajó su rostro y me sonrió asegurándome que no diría nada a nadie.  
Bajé las escaleras comiendo una hamburguesa.  
La luz de la taberna tardó unos segundos en prender. Las pequeñas ventanas no lograban iluminar tanto espacio. Predominaba la oscuridad, aun cuando había lámparas en cada mesa. Me senté para terminar de comer lo que quedaba de la hamburguesa, tratando de enfocarme en los sabores y de acallar mi mente un rato. No duró mucho, por supuesto. Me estaba limpiando los dedos con una servilleta cuando llegó el mensaje que no me había dado cuenta que llevaba esperando desde que me fui del departamento de Verónica.   
Ella había cumplido su palabra.   
Lo peor ha sido confirmado. Lo de la cinta es verdad. Archie acaba de confesármelo. Lo siento, Jughead. Hoy la taberna no abrirá.


	4. Caos en la calle Elm

B E T T Y

—¡Hola! ¡Llegamos!  
La voz de FP Jones resonó, fuerte y tranquila. Sonaba alegre de volver para un almuerzo familiar que jamás ocurriría. Había llegado de buscar a Jellybean, la hermana menor de Jughead, de la casa de una amiga. Me incorporé, separándome de los brazos de mi madre.  
En cualquier momento, FP subiría las escaleras y pasaría por delante de la puerta de mi habitación. Nos vería a Alice y a mí, sentadas en mi cama, y se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal. La evidencia de ello estaba por todos lados: mis ojos vidriosos, la blusa de mi madre mojada, los pañuelitos descartables, la cinta de video, el gorro de lana y la ausencia de Jughead en la casa.  
—No te preocupes, Betty —me calmó ella, limpiándome las lágrimas con un pañuelo para que su pareja no me viera en estas condiciones—. No diré nada.  
Esta casa era de locos.  
Comenzando porque Alice Cooper y FP Jones estaban juntos. Sus hijos, Jughead y yo…, también lo estábamos. Algunos ciudadanos del pueblo veían mal nuestra relación, como si compartiéramos sangre, lo cual no hacíamos, aunque tuviéramos en común un medio hermano. Esta casa era conocida por haber sido donde había vivido un asesino en serie, mi padre, Hal. Pasen, pasen y observen la sala de estar donde él nos mostró videos perturbadores de su infancia y nos amenazó antes de ser arrestado. Esta casa también era donde había crecido junto a mi hermana, Polly, quien por ahora se encontraba en el Orfanato de las Hermanas de la Misericordia, un hogar en donde estaba siendo tratada desde que había sido inhabilitada para cuidar de sus hijos, frutos de un amor incestuoso.  
La casa en la calle Elm estaba llena de secretos de conocimiento público. El espiral de locura continuaba girando, y ahora yo estaba en el centro. Toda la maldita casa lo estaba, y pronto se convertiría en una zona de guerra en donde sólo había perdedores.  
Mi mamá se levantó de la cama, tomó la cinta de video que yacía sobre la frazada y la metió en un cajón de la mesa del tocador. Yo la miraba, desconcertada.  
Bienvenidos a la familia Cooper, donde una madre era no sólo capaz de guardar silencio sobre la infidelidad de su hija, ocultándosela a alguien como su pareja, cuyo hijo había sido a quien su hija había engañado; sino que también eliminaría la evidencia y haría todo lo posible para que lo que hizo la hija no se supiese. Pero incluso para una madre como Alice, eso era imposible. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detener esta avalancha que estaba por hundirnos a todos.  
—No, mamá —le dije, haciendo que ella se volteara en mi dirección—. FP tiene que saberlo —Advertí que yo no era mejor que nadie que hubiese vivido antes en esta casa, y tampoco mejor que nadie más en Riverdale. Era una Cooper, aunque también tenía sangre de los Blossom. Era una Cooper Blossom, lo cual era aún peor. Había engañado a mi novio, el hijo de la pareja de mi mamá. El hijo del hombre que se encontraba abajo, en la sala de estar de su propia casa. Por supuesto que él debía saber. Era lo mínimo que le debía. Mi madre me miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Jughead ya vio la cinta.  
Ese era el dato clave que a Alice le estaba faltando. Abrió los ojos y asintió, entendiendo la magnitud de la situación.  
—Hablaré con él, entonces.  
Antes de que se fuera de la habitación la detuve. Me dirigí al cajón en donde ella acababa de esconder la cinta de video y se la entregué.  
—Llévala.  
Mi madre cerró la puerta detrás de sí.  
Todo estaba silencioso, pero sabía que en algún lugar de la casa se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación que complicaría todo. Una consecuencia de tantas que habría. Mis errores estaban llegando cada vez a más oídos. La cinta había sido el punto cero, y Jughead la víctima número uno. Me recosté en la cama, de costado, preguntándome a mí misma cómo había llegado a esto y recriminándome por todas las malas decisiones que había tomado.  
Llamé a Jughead varias veces.  
Le envié mensajes.  
Continuaba mirando la pantalla de mi celular, esperando una respuesta, cuando mi madre entró con un plato de comida. Me había traído un emparedado de pollo. Apenas me moví. Ella lo dejó al mi lado, y se sentó a los pies de la cama, mirándome con afecto y pena.  
No tenía hambre.  
—Hablé con FP —dijo. La miré con curiosidad. No sólo no sabía qué decir, sino que tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía decir una palabra. Estaba al borde de ponerme a llorar de nuevo, fuerte—. ¿Sabes algo de Jughead? ¿Sabes dónde está?  
Negué con la cabeza.  
—Si llegas a saber algo, dime. FP está preocupado por Jughead.  
Dudaba mucho que fuese a tener noticias de él.  
Alice permaneció unos segundos, examinando mi rostro.  
—Todo va a estar bien, cariño —volvió a asegurarme, tomando mi mano y apretándola con suavidad—. Te lo prometo.  
No, mamá. No va a estarlo.  
Se fue de la habitación y volví a observar la pantalla de mi celular. Tenía una notificación. Mi corazón se aceleró. Aunque sabía que las probabilidades de que Jughead me respondiera eran bajas, pensé que sería él. Deseé que fuese él, pero era un mensaje de Archie.  
Verónica pasó por mi casa. Sabe lo del beso. Voy a pasar por tu casa. Ábreme, por favor.  
Cerré los ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas. Verónica sabía.  
Mi respuesta fue:  
No puedo abrirte.  
Había estado ignorando y manteniéndome alejada de Archie las últimas semanas. De una forma sutil. No me importó que esta vez mi respuesta fuese clara y cortante. No quería salir de la seguridad de mi cama. Fuera de ella, se encontraban todas las personas a las que tendría que enfrentar por lo que había hecho. El padre de Jughead. Su hermana. ¿Qué estarían pensando de mí? No estaba lista para salir debajo de la frazada y mirarlos a la cara. Tenía suficiente conmigo misma, haciéndole frente en mi cabeza al peor error que había cometido y los efectos que tenía para mi vida.  
No había forma de que fuese a bajar a abrirle a Archie.  
Archie Andrews era la última persona a la que quería ver. Y aunque sabía que no podría evitar hablar con él, posponerlo me bastó. Era una cosa menos de la que ocuparme. No tenía nada que decirle. Quería retroceder en el tiempo y jamás haberlo besado.  
Continué mandándole mensajes a Jughead.  
Si Verónica sabía lo que había pasado, era imaginable que se lo hubiese dicho a Jughead. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más segura estaba de que él no volvería a casa ese día. Estaba preocupada. Mi mamá había tocado la puerta de mi habitación varias veces para preguntarme acerca de su paradero. No soportaba cada minuto sin saber de él, sin poder hablarle y explicarle lo que había pasado.  
Agarré un abrigo de mi armario y bajé las escaleras. No había nadie.  
Salí en búsqueda de Jughead.  
El primer lugar al que fui fue a Pop’s, su restaurante favorito. Entré mirando hacia los costados, a las mesas. Él no estaba. Cuando miré hacia adelante, Pop Tate me saludó con una sonrisa. Se la devolví, preguntándole si había visto a Jughead. Sabía que él tenía pensado dedicar esa mañana de sábado a la escritura, y para ello lo hacía en compañía del café de Pop’s, que le gustaba tanto que podría recargar la taza varias veces.  
Pop me respondió que no, que Jughead no había ido allí ese día.  
Pedí una malteada de frambuesa y me senté en una de las mesas, cerca del fondo del local, con vista directa a la puerta. Habíamos estado aquí tantas veces, juntos. A veces nos sentaríamos uno al lado del otro, y Jughead pasaría su brazo por sobre mis hombros, acercándome a él. Besaría su mejilla y cuello, y él daría unos sorbos a mi malteada y comería los restos de hot cake que dejaría en mi plato. Otras veces, nos sentaríamos uno enfrente del otro. Hablaríamos de todo y nos tomaríamos de la mano sobre la mesa.  
Se encontraban familias a las que les estaban sirviendo helados de chocolate y vainilla, con chips coloridos. Parejas tomando una malteada con dos sorbetes. Y grupos de amigos comiendo hamburguesas. Allí mismo me invadió la seguridad de que eso había terminado para mí. Verónica y yo nunca más desayunaríamos en Pop’s antes de ir a clases, ni luego de las prácticas de porristas. No discutiríamos sobre cuál había sido el mejor atuendo en el último desfile de moda, ni hablaríamos de nuestros sueños ni nos confiaríamos nuestros miedos. No pasaríamos horas hablando de nuestros problemas familiares ni hablando de los chicos con los que estábamos, confesándonos lo malo y lo bueno entre risas. Y tampoco habría más noches de hamburguesas los cuatro mejores amigos: Archie, Verónica, Jughead y yo.  
Esos días felices se habían acabado.  
Quizás todo aquello se había esfumado —amigos, familia y pareja.  
De ese momento en adelante sería sólo yo. Como ahora, sentada en la última mesa de Pop’s, con el corazón en la boca.  
Me levanté y me fui hacia el segundo lugar en donde Jughead podría estar. Caminé bajo el sol por entre los árboles del bosque Fox hasta que encontré la entrada del búnker subterráneo, que estaba tapada por hojas. Lo habíamos descubierto unos años atrás, y desde entonces era el usual escondite de Jughead, a donde iba a escribir, pasar tiempo a solas e incluso investigar —y también era nuestro escondite, nuestro sitio privado cuando queríamos desconectar de todo el mundo.  
Levanté la tapa metálica y bajé con cuidado. Cuando cerré, me quedé en completa oscuridad. Usé mi celular para guiarme hasta el interruptor de la luz, encontrándome sola allí. El búnker estaba relativamente ordenado: la cama tendida, vasos, velas, libros y papeles sobre la mesa y el tacho de basura lleno de envoltorios de comida chatarra.  
No había rastros de que Jughead hubiese estado allí.  
No sabía a dónde más ir.  
Apagué la luz, me senté en la cama fría, acomodé la almohada y me recosté. Permanecí en la oscuridad por un rato, metida en mi cabeza, hasta que la pantalla de mi celular se iluminó. A pesar de que solía haber poca señal, me entró un mensaje.  
No podía creerlo cuando vi de quién era.  
No me busques, por favor. Estoy bien.  
Releí el mensaje de Jughead varias veces, como si así estuviese más cerca de él. Era lo único que tenía de él en ese momento. Cuando salí del búnker, era de noche. Los árboles parecían sombras a mi alrededor, cerniéndose sobre mí de camino a casa. Habría tenido miedo de no ser porque todo lo que podía sentir era culpa. Mi madre me estaba esperando sentada en el sillón, con una lámpara prendida. Estaba lista para recibir su sermón por haberla preocupado y por la hora en la que llegué, pero me dio un abrazo y me recalentó lo que había sobrado de la cena. Esperó a que comiera antes de subir por las escaleras hacia su habitación.  
Lavé el plato y me fui a acostar. Me dormí entre recuerdos de los besos que Jughead y yo nos habíamos dado en esa misma cama esa mañana y entre el vacío de su ausencia que sabría que no se iría en ningún momento cercano. Un sonido en la puerta me despertó el domingo temprano, y por un instante pensé que vería a Jughead a mi lado al abrir los ojos.  
—Hola, Betty. Disculpa que te despierte… —me dijo FP, sin mirarme, desde el marco de la puerta una vez que le abrí—. Jug me pidió que le alcanzara algo de su ropa y unas cosas.  
Lo dejé pasar y le ayudé a guardar las pertenencias de Jughead en un bolso. Me ocupé de localizar todo lo que él necesitaría para la escuela y colocarlo en un morral, junto a su laptop. Antes de que FP se fuese, lo detuve y le di el gorro de lana de su hijo.  
—¿Podrías darle esto de mi parte?  
Se quedó mirando el pedazo de tela.  
—Sí, claro, Betty —contestó, tomándolo de mis manos—. Se lo daré.  
A sus espaldas, le dije:  
—FP, lo siento. De verdad lo siento.  
Él se volteó a verme por primera vez desde que se había enterado de lo que pasó, asintió y se fue. Cerré la puerta detrás de él, dejando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieran. Nada estaba bien. No era justo que Jughead se fuese, que no pasara la noche aquí. Esta era su casa, y yo era una intrusa.


End file.
